


Лекарство от скуки

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft Is Basically A Sly Smart Batman, not really - Freeform, who am I kidding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Со стороны простуженного Джона Уотсона было неосмотрительно ссориться с Шерлоком Холмсом, хлопать дверью и уходить в ночь, проветрить голову. Мало ли, что может встретиться в ночном Лондоне…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Лекарство от скуки

**Author's Note:**

> Восьмого сентября 2010 года Док написала в свежезаведённом дайри: "Удержаться, как водится, было выше моих сил; так что с искушением написать фикшн боролась уайльдовскими методами. Вы знаете, что у Шерлока есть скрипка, у Джона есть наградной пистолет, а у Майкрофта есть зонтик? Ну вот и славно. Большего я и не раскрываю.  
> Если кому интересно, почти весь нижеследующий фик написан под песню Elbow «The Fix» (кто бы знал, КАК ЯРКО у меня этот трек ассоциируется с семейкой на букву Х!). Ну и — предупреждаю: фик писал и редактировал человек, который по долгу службы изучал крипто- и стеганографию; это могло сказаться на слоге".
> 
> Оттуда и началось.  
> Оговорюсь: я не редактирую фики, которые переношу из дайри, они вот как были, так и остаются. И чисто технически, если не оговорено иного - они все объединены одной и той же версией мира и искренне стараются не противоречить канону. И - да. Почти всё, что я пишу, метко называют "дженовым пвп".
> 
> На том и стоим.

Было без двадцати три пополуночи, когда Джон Уотсон, доктор медицины, понял, что совершил ошибку.

По большому счёту, он совершал ошибки, не прекращая, вот уже часа два подряд. Ошибкой было принимать близко к сердцу очередной мыслительный транс Шерлока. Ошибкой было обижаться на то, что Холмс даже не подумал прекратить терзать скрипку посреди ночи — хотя простуженный и обременённый неизбежной головной болью Уотсон неоднократно в вежливой форме просил его прекратить этот концерт для восьмого круга ада без оркестра. Ошибкой было выходить из себя, шумно ссориться, хватать куртку и демонстративно уходить из дома, куда глаза глядят.

В принципе, Уотсон рассчитывал, что ночная прогулка охладит его пыл, и в чём-то был прав. Но он слегка не рассчитал собственный гнев. Гнев влиял, во-первых, на скорость передвижения — так что доктор, сам не замечая того, злым и быстрым шагом добрёл до какой-то невероятной глуши, которую даже не смог идентифицировать. Во-вторых, гнев влиял на мыслительные процессы. Иначе, как на вспышку ярости, ослепившую разум, он не мог списать ни того, что оставил дома мобильник, ни того, что даже не надел шарф. На каком-то этапе доктор подумал о том, что оставалось лишь надеяться, что в ближайшее время у него найдутся шансы сориентироваться — или найти круглосуточное кафе, в котором хотя бы можно было бы погреться. Превращать свою предательскую простуду в воспаление лёгких Джон очень не хотел.

Было без двадцати три пополуночи, когда Джон Уотсон, доктор медицины, понял, что он вообще зря надеялся на удачу.

Оставить надежды он подумывал и раньше, когда стал невольным свидетелем тихой и оттого страшной уличной драки на ножах. С учётом вовлечённых в конфликт сторон, ни одна из которых не вызывала апогея сочувствия, и под влиянием обострившегося инстинкта самосохранения Уотсон предпочёл обойти агрессивную компанию по соседней улице.

Было без двадцати три пополуночи, когда Джон Уотсон, проклиная всё на свете и стараясь не выдать себя предательским кашлем, прятался от уличной перестрелки на каком-то тесном, беспорядочно забитом пахнущими смазкой для металла ящиками складе. Оставалось только удивляться, куда смотрела полиция — при условии, что она вообще сюда смотрела. Джон вообще не подозревал, что в Лондоне всё ещё есть такие буйные цветники городского дна: до сего момента он тешил себя мыслью о том, что в телевизионных новостях просто пытаются накрутить рейтинги. Преступления, которые доводилось расследовать им с Шерлоком, были, как минимум, изящнее подпольной возни, в радиус действия которой невольно попал доктор.

Как показывала практика, телевизор не врал. Всё было именно настолько плохо, как намекала криминальная хроника. Джон стоял, прислонившись к стеллажу с ящиками, вслушивался в подозрительную тишину снаружи и с неуместным весельем думал о том, что он по-своему удачно не взял с собой пистолет. Обнаружь его полицейский рейд в таком районе с огнестрельным оружием, без документов… ночь в изоляторе-то уж точно была гарантирована.

Снаружи, тем временем, прозвучал хриплый недовольный женский голос. Дико было слышать его в тишине, оставшейся после перестрелки. Ещё более дико было осознавать то, что обладательница голоса, судя по всему, отчитывала зачинщиков уличного беспорядка — безошибочно определяемым тоном старшего по званию.

Услышав шаги, доктор решил не искушать судьбу и метнулся под прикрытие одного из стеллажей. Хлопнула дверь. Щёлкнул выключатель, зажигая одинокую лампочку ближе к выходу со склада. В отголоске её скудного света Джон прочёл надпись на ближайшем ящике и мысленно обругал ту высшую силу, которая отвечала за его удачу. Спрятаться в первом попавшемся месте и при этом оказаться в складском помещении вопиюще нелегальной лавки торговца оружием — это было везением утопленника на грани истерики. Джон осторожно выдвинулся к выходу и украдкой заглянул за угол стеллажа.

На склад, отчётливо стукая тяжёлыми каблуками осенних сапог по бетонному полу, зашла одетая в чёрное женщина лет тридцати с небольшим — очевидно, обладательница голоса «старшего по званию». Женщина постучала пальцем по плафону одинокой лампочки, поправив его, чтобы свет был ровнее. Шикнула на пискнувшую в углу крысу. Крякнув от тяжести, решительно выволокла с одного из стеллажей и пристроила на поставленных друг на друга ящиках какой-то свёрток. Покончив с этим, она сверилась с часами, облокотилась на ящики и, то и дело кидая быстрые взгляды на входную дверь, принялась просматривать какие-то бумаги. Товарные накладные, усмехнулся про себя Джон. Конечно. На любой товар нужен чек, всё по-честному…

Уотсон мог её хорошо рассмотреть с этого ракурса. Женщина стояла чётко в круге света от лампы — высокая, темноволосая и глазастая, как персонаж валлийских сказок, она бы могла казаться почти красивой, если бы не некоторые детали. Джон попытался думать, как Шерлок, анализируя то, что видел. Слишком широкие плечи — или занималась спортом, или часто таскала тяжести. Слишком мощные икры — так, что молния на высоких сапогах слегка расходилась ближе к концу застёжки, — видимо, любила бег. Одна из бровей неровная, словно её в свое время чем-то рассекло. На левой скуле тёмное пятнышко, не похожее на нормальную родинку, но что-то смутно напомнившее. Множество мелких отметин на лице. В углу рта небольшой шрам в форме полумесяца, наделявший лицо женщины слегка ухмыляющимся выражением. На одной из рук не хватает фаланг пальцев…

Джон невольно втянул в себя воздух, когда понял, во что складывались факты. Плечи, осанка, ноги — эта женщина много бегала с винтовкой в руках. Пятнышко на скуле было следом от сгоревшего пороха — такие остаются, если стреляют в упор, но человек успевает отшатнуться… или если что-то, начинённое порохом, взрывается прямо в руках у человека. В пользу последнего говорили шрамы на лице и искалеченные руки. Слишком высокая для снайпера, слишком сдержанная и аккуратная в движениях для обычного пехотинца. Военный наёмник? Очень возможно. Десантник? Маловероятно. Сапёр. Да, сапёр, не иначе.

Неудивительно, что Шерлок не может отказаться от своего занятия, внезапно осознал Джон, невольно вздрагивая от этой мысли. Невероятное ощущение. Самая странная разведка, которую он мог себе представить: просто посмотреть на человека и вдруг _понять_ …

— Доброй ночи, — прозвучал от входа в лавку с оружием чей-то мягкий голос, прерывая ход мыслей Уотсона.

— Ваш заказ уже давно дожидался, — улыбнулась женщина, откладывая бумаги. — Будете проверять?

— Разумеется, — отозвался посетитель, шагая чуть ближе и оказываясь в поле зрения Джона.

Посетителем оказался долговязый тип в чёрной мотоциклетной куртке, пожёванных джинсах и водолазке. Пока женщина что-то со смехом говорила, разворачивая свёрток и извлекая из него длинный футляр, посетитель очень спокойно осматривался — неторопливо, без суеты, но явно успев охватить взглядом если не всё, то почти всё помещение. Он двигался очень плавно, как будто демонстрируя, что не представляет угрозы, и как-то странно держал голову. Джону показалось, что он где-то уже видел этот наклон головы, как у хищной птицы.

Женщина, продолжая говорить что-то об усилении рёбер жёсткости, достала из футляра длинный чёрный зонт-трость. Посетитель сделал шаг ещё ближе, принимая предмет из её рук, и на его лицо наконец упал свет лампочки. Джон инстинктивно отшатнулся.

Человек, так спокойно говоривший с торговцем оружием, был Майкрофтом Холмсом.

Хуже того: это был первый раз, когда Джон Уотсон видел Холмса-старшего не в его обычном костюме-тройке. Неудивительно, что Уотсон его сперва не узнал: этот человек с манерами истинного джентльмена и тяжёлым неподвижным взглядом слишком много знающего криминального гения создал о себе чересчур ярко западающее в память впечатление индивида, физически не способного одеться неофициально. Попытайся Уотсон представить Майкрофта, скажем, в пижаме, воображение доктору бы просто отказало, сославшись на мёртвые зоны восприятия.

В подобном контексте мотоциклетная куртка и джинсы способны были вызвать шок у менее подготовленного человека. Но Джон Уотсон жил под одной крышей с Холмсом-младшим, а это не могло не закалить психику.

— Я знала, что вам понравится, — криво усмехнулась темноволосая женщина. Джон, чуть выглянув из-за угла, увидел, с каким интересом она наблюдала за реакцией Холмса-старшего.

Майкрофт взвесил зонт в руке, щёлкнул чем-то незаметным в изогнутой ручке, повернул её против часовой стрелки и вынул из недр зонта длинное узкое лезвие. Мозг Джона вскипел в попытке осмыслить конструкцию: то, как безымянный мастер умудрился встроить в зонт стилет, вкупе с сотней вопросов о материале, жёсткости и остроте такого оружия оказались слишком сильной информационной атакой. Рапиру, спрятанную в трости, Джон худо-бедно мог себе представить. Стилет, спрятанный в зонте, был для него в новинку. Вопросом, зачем Майкрофту такой зонтик, Джон предпочитал не задаваться, справедливо считая, что мотиваций этого человека не поймёт.

— Титановый сплав, — продолжала женщина, с явным удовольствием глядя на то, как Холмс-старший непринуждённо прокручивает оружие в руке. — Правда, лезвие пришлось слегка утяжелить, чтобы не портить балансировку…

— На прочности это не сказалось? — своим обычным вежливым тоном уточнил Майкрофт.

— Не слишком. Впрочем, если вы будете пытаться им перепилить чугунную решётку или заколоть человека в бронежилете…

— Не обижайте мой интеллект, — сдержанно улыбнулся Майкрофт, чётким движением вгоняя стилет обратно, в недра зонта, и защёлкивая предохранитель на ручке.

— Я верю в его величие, — как-то особенно неприятно усмехнулась женщина. Шрам в углу рта изуродовал её улыбку до состояния кривого оскала. — Он не обидится по пустякам. Обычная цена.

— За такое произведение искусства? Вы меня балуете…

«Обычная цена», с каким-то лихорадочным весельем подумал Уотсон. Прекрасно. То есть, Майкрофт тут постоянный клиент. Интересно, Шерлок в курсе? Нет, есть вопрос лучше: _мама_ в курсе?.. Джон подавил истерический смешок.

Впрочем, подумал он, Майкрофт, как все опасные, но не выглядящие особенно угрожающими люди, скорее всего, не заботился об этом. Никто бы и не подумал, что у упакованного в костюм-тройку долговязого типа в зонте прячется острое лезвие; никто бы, скорее всего, в это просто не поверил. Идеальное прикрытие для оружия, которое даже можно, не моргнув глазом, пронести через металлоискатель…

— В следующий раз закажете перстень с ядом? — снова ощерилась в своей страшной улыбке женщина, пока Холмс снова пробовал зонт в руках на вес и, видимо, баланс.

Майкрофт, не поднимая головы, вскинул взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на женщину.

— А сможете сделать? — тихо спросил он.

И тоже улыбнулся. Ему не требовалось шрама на лице, чтобы эта улыбка показалась страшнее оскала торговки оружием.

°°° °°° °°°

В половине четвёртого утра Джон Уотсон, доктор медицины, думал о политике.

Если выразиться точнее, он задавался безумно веселившим его вопросом о том, можно ли было оправдать в его случае несанкционированную слежку за британским правительством. Правительство, — вернее, Майкрофт Холмс, — было чертовски неудобным объектом для наблюдения. Даже бывшему профессиональному солдату для того, чтобы не быть замеченным, приходилось прилагать вдвое больше усилий, чем во время военной кампании. «Правительство» чувствовало себя на задворках столицы, как рыба в воде. Джон мог бы этому удивиться, чем и занимался первые пять минут слежки. Через десять минут он был готов признать, что власть выражалась не в контроле над уличными камерами наблюдения или наличии чертовски привлекательных личных ассистенток в чертовски дорогих личных автомобилях.

Власть, как убедительно доказывал Майкрофт Холмс, выражалась в том, что её чувствовали на уровне инстинкта. Доктор, конспиративно сдерживавший простудный кашель, не мог не отметить оперативность, с которой многочисленная околокриминальная мелочь, населявшая местные переулки, затихала и расступалась при приближении не особенно заметной фигуры человека с зонтом-тростью. Меткое сравнение Шерлока, который в своё время подколол брата тем, что тот и есть правящая власть в этой стране, снова и снова всплывало в памяти Уотсона. Премьер-министр вряд ли мог в одиночестве выйти ночью в этой местности на улицу и остаться невредимым. Холмс-старший в этом отношении был несколько авторитетнее.

На улицах становилось всё больше фонарей, лампы в которых не были выкручены или разбиты, и не выпускать Майкрофта из поля зрения, оставаясь незаметным, становилось всё сложнее. На одном из поворотов, выжидая, пока «объект наблюдения» отойдёт на безопасную дистанцию, доктор бросил взгляд на табличку с номером на одном из домов. Эти переулки он уже довольно сносно знал — и мог бы легко выйти отсюда к остановке такси. Но одно дело — желание вернуться в тёплый дом и помириться с невозможным гением, который наверняка до сих пор терзает скрипку в приступе раздумья, а совсем другое — охотничий азарт. Джон Уотсон неоднократно пытался заставить себя считать, что рациональная половине в нём была сильнее авантюрной, но теперь был готов снова признать, что обманывал себя.

Майкрофт внезапно ускорил шаг и нырнул в какой-то совершенно кромешный проулок. Уотсон прошипел проклятие и перешёл на бег…

Через минуту Джон, запыхавшись, вывернул из-за угла на Брикстон-роуд — и, если бы не его обострившаяся от взвинченных нервов реакция, наверняка сбил бы с ног позднего (или уже раннего?..) прохожего. Джон уже открыл было рот, чтобы автоматически извиниться, когда разглядел, в кого чуть было не врезался:

— Шерлок!

— Ты забыл шарф, — каким-то странным тоном сказал Холмс-младший. Он смотрел на Джона с неопределённо-задумчивым выражением — то ли удивлённым, то ли просто недоверчивым, как будто доктор был какой-то диковинной тварью, в существовании которой Шерлок не был до конца уверен.

— Да какая разница! — выпалил Джон, чувствуя одновременно разочарование от сорванной слежки и облегчение при виде своего гениального друга.

— Большая, — тем же странным, слегка отсутствующим тоном заявил Шерлок, доставая откуда-то из-под пальто шарф Уотсона и протягивая доктору. — Ты и так простужен, процесс мог усугубиться.

Джон невольно начал улыбаться. В конце концов, подумал он, Шерлок всё-таки кривил душой, когда принимался утверждать, что его мало волнуют окружающие. Простуду он всё-таки заметил. Шарф он всё-таки принёс. Он всё-таки… _беспокоился_. Без особенных внешних проявлений эмоций, на свой манер, но всё-таки, всё-таки… Джон не мог отрицать: это было приятно.

— Я встретил твоего брата, — наматывая шарф на шею и сразу чувствуя себя намного теплее от неуклюжего, но искреннего внимания друга, сказал Джон.

— Не говори, что он снова тебя украл, — криво улыбнулся Шерлок.

— О, нет, — рассмеялся доктор, — лучше!

Шерлок иронично поднял одну бровь:

— Что же может быть лучше похищения?

Доктор фыркнул и принялся рассказывать.

Он не обладал способностью постоянно анализировать собеседника, и потому не увидел туманного выражения в глазах Холмса-младшего. Шерлок изучающее смотрел на Джона — выражение лица могло сойти за сдержанный интерес, но детектив-консультант интересовался вовсе не рассказом. Фактически, он слушал вполуха, достраивая в уме то, что Джон смог увидеть, но не смог правильно понять.

— Разумеется, я не буду выкладывать это в блоге, — воодушевлённо говорил доктор, шагая рядом с Шерлоком. — Но ты бы видел этот зонт!.. Умей я рисовать или хотя бы чертить, я бы тебе набросал модель. Гениальная конструкция, честно, тебя бы впечатлило…

Шерлока и вправду впечатлило, но не зонтом. Он точно знал: ни по одному из Холмсов нельзя было судить общество в целом. Ни от одного из Холмсов нельзя было ожидать нормальной для обычных людей логики поступков. Шерлок не возражал, когда его называли социопатом, но придерживался мысли о том, что лично его случай был не так уж и запущен. Майкрофт Холмс, например, был кем угодно, но не человеком, который действовал «как все». Одно то, что Майкрофт при всей его специфичности восприятия бытия как-то умудрялся казаться сдержанным джентльменом, говорило само за себя: его нельзя было _обобщать_ , а уж тем более не имело смысла расценивать его поведение по общим меркам. Всё, абсолютно всё, что он делал, имело чёткую мотивацию — возможно, не всегда понятную окружающим. Старший брат Шерлока никогда не позволил бы себе быть выслеженным. Если только…

Шерлок моргнул, мысленно отсекая от фактов всё лишнее и сопоставляя данные. 

Джон теряется в опасном районе и видит знакомое лицо в незнакомой обстановке. При общих равных показателях Майкрофт, сменивший костюм-тройку на одежды простых смертных, действительно мог потеряться в толпе — но для Джона, знающего его в лицо слишком хорошо, он, напротив, становится точкой средоточия внимания. Уотсон всегда без осечек реагировал на всё опасное и подозрительное. Система срабатывает и в этот раз: он инстинктивно вцепляется в наживку, вставая на след, как хороший охотничий пёс. Уотсон следит за Майкрофтом… стоп, это незначительно, это лишняя деталь. То, что он видел — тем более лишнее, белый шум, имитовставка в исходном закодированном сообщении. Уотсон _идёт за Майкрофтом_ , вот что важно. И в процессе своей «слежки» выходит с опасной территории, как через «зелёный коридор» — потому что следует чётко за человеком, который тут уже не раз бывал и имел определённую репутацию…

Пока Джон с совершенно детским восторгом рассказывал что-то маловероятное (но не абсолютно невозможное) и довольно захватывающее, Шерлок на секунду отвлёкся и стёр из мобильника поступившее туда двадцать минут назад сообщение:

_Встреть ДУ на углу Брикстон-роуд.  
Не забудь его шарф.  
МХ_

С точки зрения Шерлока, Джону было лучше не знать о том, что детектив всерьёз собирался нарушить собственный зарок и сказать «спасибо» брату. Рано или поздно доктор задастся вопросом, как Шерлок узнал, где его искать — но это можно списать на дедуктивный метод, мракобесов и положение луны относительно зодиакальных созвездий; если бы понадобилось, Холмс бы нашёл правдоподобное объяснение. Но уж тем более Уотсону не стоило знать об истинных причинах братской благодарности — в частности, о той части неумолимой и малопонятной для нормальных людей правды, которая была верна для обоих братьев по фамилии «Холмс».

Майкрофт, наблюдавший за друзьями с крыши углового дома, проводил их взглядом, поёжился от ветра, застегнул молнию на куртке и отступил в густую тень. Никому не было видно, как он улыбался. В конце концов, никто не утверждал, что Шерлок был единственным в их семье, кому иногда становилось невыносимо скучно.


End file.
